In Her Den
by skybrooke
Summary: After they got back to Storybrooke Hook and Emma grew close and started building a life together. That is until Hook wakes up chained to a wall with a unconscious Emma in a chair in front of them. Rated M for Violence AU: Hook Came through with Emma and Snow thinking he had killed Cora after Emma had knocked her out with her magic.
1. Chapter 1: Time to Have Fun

Hook's head felt like it had been pounded into dust, his arms echoed with excruciating pain, and on top of all that he had no clue where he was. He opened his eyes and took in the room around him. Dear God. Hook tried to move, get free; he had to get to her, but he couldn't move. He was chained down. Old chains with spikes all around them dug into his arms. Other chains held him secularly against the wall. He struggled desperately but the chains were too strong for him. The pain in his arms was intense, but he had to get free because directly in front of him Emma Swan sat unconscious in a chair. Her hands were tied behind her back and there was a bad gash on her right shoulder.

Hook heard what sounded like a door open above him. He stopped his struggling and listened quietly. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down stairs. Sharp little clacks of stilettos hitting the wooden steps.

"Who's there?" Hook called angrily. Who would dare tie him up? And who would be foolish enough to do this to Emma? Rage flared through him. "I swear to you I will kill you!"

"Oh darling we both know you won't be able to do that," said a horribly familiar voice. Fear rippled through Hook. His anger was gone. All he had left was the hope he was mistaken. But, he knew that voice all too well.

"Cora?" he whispered. It came out more like a prayer, a prayer that it would be anyone but Cora. Let it be the evil queen or even the bloody devil for all he cared, but not Cora. It couldn't be Cora. She was back in the Enchanted Forest. She hadn't made it through. Hook had been so sure about that.

"Hello lover," Cora said as she stepped under the light. Seeing her nearly stopped his heart. This was a nightmare, it must be. But he couldn't wake up. No matter what he did, he couldn't wake up. She was here. Cora was here. And that meant he was a dead man. She smiled at him with a look in her eye so cold it could freeze a dragon's breath. She walked over to where Emma sat unconscious. Cora pulled a knife out from her sheath around her waist.

"How did you get through?" Hook demanded frantically, trying to pull her attention away from Emma. "You can't be here. We closed the portal! How did you get here?"

"Hook, Hook, Hook," Cora said ignoring his question. She circled Emma, while lightly brushing a knife against the skin around Emma's neck. "Isn't she adorable when she is sleeping?" Cora whispered as she stroked Emma face with the cool steel blade. The older woman looked at Emma for a moment before she brought the blade down on Emma's arm and cut.

"No!" Hook shouted as Cora cut into the upper part of Emma's left arm. Emma let out a slow whimper but didn't regain consciousness. Cora giggled, a sound that did not seem to make sense coming out of her mouth. She whipped the blade of on Emma's pants and slid it back into its sheath.

"Did you really think that I would let you two go?" Cora asked in a matter of fact. She turned away from Emma and began walk toward Hook. Her eyes locked with his. It was enough to make his heart speed up. This woman was one of the only people he truly feared and here she had all the power.

"You betrayed me, tried to leave me behind in our land, and all for her. That idiotic child." Cora snarled quietly. Her eyes displayed no emotion, except for hate.

"We worked together Hook, you made promises to me." Cora said as she closed any remaining distance between them. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair to pull his head down. She lean forward and whispered in his ear, "There is a price for betraying me, love."

Cora gripped his face and forced him into a kiss. He fought against the embrace but that just made her push against him harder. Then a sharp pain went through his lip and he tasted blood in his mouth. Cora laughed and pulled away.

"I remember you being better at that my dear." Cora said with a bitter cackle as she whipped blood off her chin. "All those times when we were scheming… You were a much more willing then."

"Ah yes…" Hook said letting out a mad laugh. "It was a joke among the men! The Captain was playing with the old hag's heart. We always had such a good time after you left. You never meant anything. You where just a means to an end." He said viciously then instantly regretting it. He wasn't sure taunting her would help this situation. But seeing Emma so defenseless because of him well, it clouded his judgment. Besides, with Cora, he knew the end result would be the same.

"How dare you mock me?" Cora shouted as she slapped him straight across the face. Her eyes burned with pure loathing.

"How dare I mock you?" Hook laughed. Ignoring the pain that laughing inflicted. "I'm a pirate. What did you think was going to happen Cora? We work together and I would fall madly in love with you? Follow you to the ends of the earth? I betrayed you. Yes, I went with Emma. It was the better option for me to get what I wanted. Did you expect any different?"

Cora's face changed. A small amount of amusement filled her eyes.

"Oh no don't even try that Hook. We both know why you betrayed me. And we both know it was not because your little group of princesses was the "better option". You went with them for a completely different reason. And we are both painfully aware of 'whom' that reason is." Cora smiled at hook. The worst smile in the world. And then Cora turned to Emma. "And now we are going to have some fun with her."

"Cora no, hurt me not her. Emma had nothing to do with this. It was me who betrayed you." Hook pleaded. He would not let her do this to Emma. Not after all they had been through. If there was one fight left in him, it would be the fight to save her.

"And that, my dear Hook," Cora said, the sound of delight obvious in her voice. "Is why this is going to be so much fun."


	2. Chapter 2: False Kiss

Chapter 2

Emma's head hurt. It throbbed and ached like nothing she had felt before. She didn't want to open her eyes. A lazy and familiar voice called to her again and again. It became more agitated each time it said her name. All of the sudden Emma felt a stab go through her leg and her eyes snapped open with an explosion of pain. She let out a scream and began gasping for air. The pain along with the shock of waking up made her feel dizzy and out of breath.

""Bout time, love," said a voice from the shadows. "I had a feeling that would do the trick."

"Killian?" Emma asked shocked. She looked around. There was a fresh wound on her right leg above her knee. She also had a shallow but painful knife wounds on both of her shoulders, and in front of her was a plain black wall.

Killian walked into view. He was dressed in his old pirate cloths. Something she had not seen in months. He looked very angry. The look in his eyes made her nervous, but Emma couldn't worry about that at the moment she needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

"All right, love?" Hook asked with an amused undertone in his voice. It annoyed her to no end. Only he would make light of a situation like this.

"Killian, help me. How did we get down here? What' going on?" Emma said frantically. "We need to get out of here!" She tried to force the chains off of her using magic. Something she had been working on mastering with Snow and Regina. Every time she tried, the chains only got tighter.

"Killian, Dammit! Help me!" Emma screamed. She looked at the man she loved with desperation, but the look in his eyes made her catch her breath. No. No. This could not be happening.

"You mean you can't get out on your own darling?" Hook asked with a smug smirk. "How exciting! I was afraid when the knockout powder wore off the counter chains might not work. But this makes things very interesting, don't you think love."

Emma looked at Hook, who was now kneeling in front of her. She searched his face for any ounce of affection, for any ounce of the love he had shown her only a few hours earlier. There was none. Not a single trace. And in that instant a pain greater that any of her other physical injuries jolted through her heart.

"Why Killian?" she asked softly as a single tear ran down her face. She loved him. More than she had loved any man in her life. More than she had even loved Neal. This wasn't him. This couldn't be him. She knew Killian Jones. He had shared his story with her. They had healed each other. Why would he do this to her. Why now?

"Oh Emma, dear" Hook said with a laugh. "Did you believe that I loved you?" He got up and walked around her and put his mouth up by her ear. "Did you truly believe that anything I shared with you in these last few months was genuine? That I truly cared for you? Come now, lass, I thought you were smarter than that."

Hooks hand began to travel down, over her shoulders and her chest. He pressed down hard when he passed over the wounds on her arms causing her to cry out in pain. Her head was spinning. She could not believe this was happening. How could he do this? After everything that they had been through, and what was his purpose? What was this accomplishing?

"No dear," Hook said coldly grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling it hard. "You have merely been a plaything of mine. You have just been a pawn to preoccupy me while I got my revenge. Alas, I have grown bored of you. So now I plan on making things more interesting." He walked around to face her again. Emma couldn't breathe. She was trapped, her heart, and her entire world were breaking around her. Hook grabbed her face and forced her into a harsh painful kiss caressing her face with his hook. Then pulled his hand back and smacked her across her face. The blow landed just above her mouth and made her eyes fill with unexpected tears.

"Oh my dear!" he said grinning. "This is going to be such fun." Emma watched in horror as Hook winked at her and began to laugh.

****  
He was screaming. The magical wall Cora had put up in front of him was no doubt preventing his voice from being heard, but he kept screaming.

Hook had watched Cora take his form. He had watched her jab a knife into Emma's leg. He heard Emma scream. Watching her being hurt and not being able to do anything about it was bad enough. The worst however, was when he saw recognition on Emma's face. When she had seen the man she loved was the one torturing her and she had accepted it. In and instant.

How could she believe he would ever hurt her?

No, he couldn't think like that. That's what Cora wanted. And to her credit Cora was playing a convincing Captain Hook. She had his voice and mannerism down to the T. Hell, he would have most likely believed it was him.

He had to stop this. He had to get to her. Assure her that he would never harm her, but he was helpless.

He watched Cora hit Emma, right across Emma's face. Blood dripped from Emma's lips. Down her chin and stained her white tank top.

"Now now Emma," Cora said as Hook. "What shall we do now?" The dark glee that filled the false Hooks voice made Hook's skin crawl. This was so wrong. On a level of wrong he had not been witness to in a long time.

He studied Emma's face. The tears flowing from her eyes where causing him a emotion gutting that surpassed any physical anguish. All he wanted to do was dry them. What was the use of being a 300 year old pirate who couldn't use any of the skills he picked up? Being chained to this wall was hell.

The false Hook ran its hand along Emma's freshly bruised face.

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?" The false Hook asked with a smirk.

All of the sudden Emma's face changed her head jerked up and looked at the imposter.

"You are not Killian." Hook heard Emma say. Those words made his heart jump. How had she figured it out?

"What?" He heard the imposter say. "Of course I am!"

"No you are not!" Emma shouted. "It was the kiss. You messed up with the kiss. True loves Kiss. I have experienced it. Once to break a curse, and now every morning when I wake up and Killian kisses me. It's true love. I know it! Now you tell me who you are and what you did to the man I love. Now!" Emma shouted.

Hook watched the scene from the wall. Dear God that woman was full of surprises. If he could, he would kiss her now to prove her point.

"Oh well, It was fun while it lasted!" False Hook said before it released a cloud of purple smoke and transformed back into Cora.

The look on Emma's face Hook assumed was a mirror image of what his had been when he had seen Cora. Cora turned to him and held up her hand and the wall began to disintegrate.

"Emma!" Hook shouted. Their eyes locked and he held her gaze. "Darling, we are going to get through this. Do you understand?" Emma looked up at him with a look of shame.

"Hook I am so sorry I thought it was you, I-." She started before Cora grabbed her by the hair and caused her to scream.

"Cora!" Hook shouted! "Stop this! You have had your fun! Let us go."

"No." Cora shouted. She looked at down at Emma then back at Hook.

"Since my little ruse didn't work. Why not try the real thing darlings? Don't you think that would be fun?" Cora said as she released Emma's hair and walked over to Hook.

"Now we all know that I can't make Emma do anything she doesn't want to. I'm just lucky those chains are dipped in squid ink or I wouldn't be able to hold her at all." Cora said with distaste. She opened her hand and the chains dropped around Hook. He fell to his knees in front of Cora. She knelt down and grabbed him by the hair and made him look into her eyes.

"You however… You will do everything I say." Cora said with a smile as she reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. The last thing he heard as a free man was Emma scream out his name.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Scratch

_**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry this took so long to update! I had a lot of family and work stuff going on and it got crazy! I do apologize for the long delay! So I made this chapter a bit longer than the others to make up for that! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Love you guys!**_

Chapter 3- "Just a Scratch"

Emma saw Cora's hand plunge deep into Killian's chest. The blood curling cry she released was involuntary. His name rushed from her lips. No. She couldn't do this. Not to him.

"Cora! Cora put it back!" she pleaded. Hate coating her words. "You vindictive witch, put it back or I swear to you I will kill you!"

Cora stood up from her spot in front of Killian. The smile on the witch's lips left Emma shivering. In her hand she held a brightly glowing heart.

"My foolish girl," Cora said smirking. "We both know you wouldn't attempt to kill me while I hold this. Besides Hook feels fine, don't you my dear?"

"Yes," came the reply from the still kneeling Hook, his voice void of any emotion and eyes staring blankly ahead.

Emma's heart felt hard and heavy in her chest. Looking at the man kneeling across the room at her made her feel as if her chest was going to implode. She knew that he would be bound to Cora now but she couldn't let go. No, she wouldn't let go. Not of him. She would never let go of him. She had let go everything that had been important to her once before and it had almost destroyed her. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She was going to keep him.

"Killian, Killian baby, look at me!" she urged tears swelling in her eyes. "Come on baby you have to fight this. You can break the hold."

"Oh Emma will you never learn?" Cora barked. "Our Captain is bound to me. I hold his heart. Everyone knows that kind of magic can't be broken. And since you clearly gave Hook your heart. It seems taking his has had a twofold reward. This time I have all the advantages."

Cora was taunting Emma.

Hook heard the banter but honestly he wasn't paying attention to the details. The truth was didn't care. Hook had never felt 'nothing' before. He had felt a great deal of pain, despair, and more recently true love, but never nothing. That is until now.

He looked at the women in front of him turning his attention first to Cora. He remembered the hatred he had felt for; he intense and utter desire for her death; the pure and sheer loathing in his heart for her. But now he felt none of those things. All that he had was the assurance that he would follow her every command.

Then his eyes traveled to Emma. This was a woman he had loved more than anything. From the moment he had first seen her in the Enchanted Forest, she had begun to melt his long cold heart. He had put aside his vengeance for her. Hook remembered the passion. His willingness to lay down his life for her. Now staring at her, he felt indifferent.

"Hook darling," Cora called to him never taking her eyes off of Emma. "Tell us, how do you feel toward our lovely Miss Swan?"

"I don't" Hook said evenly. "Have any feelings toward her, I mean."

Emma's eyes stayed locked on Hooks. Her eyes burned with determination. They betrayed no reaction to Hook's words.

This seemed to annoy Cora.

"Hook could you kindly get up and walk over to her?" Cora snipped. The witch seemed intent on making this Swan feel as much pain as possible.

Hook pushed himself up onto his feet and causally strolled over to Emma.

"Now be a dear and hit that pretty face of hers." Cora said sweetly.

Hook pulled back his hand and smashed it over Emma's face. It hit her hard enough to through her head back. She released a small cry.

Cora laughed.

"Oh my I knew this would be fun." She hissed. Emma's pain gave Cora deep sense of satisfaction. "Oh my, my, look at the time. It seems I am late. Hook my dear boy, I am going to need you to continue on like this for a bit. I should return within the hour and I expect Miss Swan here to be a little worse for wear when I return. Understand?"

Cora did not look at Hook as she said this. Instead he spoke directly into his heart. As she spoke a feeling of malice started to form in Hook's belly toward the bleeding girl in front of him. A desire to harm her came bubbling up from within. He hated her. With all his being he hated her.

"You want me to torture her? Yes I understand. And don't worry I'm a little rusty but I remember the jist. You won't be disappointed when you return." Hook said to Cora a smirk on his lips as he moved closer to Emma. He was going to enjoy this. He had not gotten his revenge because of this bleeding whelp. So now he was going to take a new revenge.

"Good boy," Cora whispered as she disappeared in a cloud of dust, taking Hooks heart with her.

"Now, love, why don't we have some fun?" Hook whispered into Emma's ear. An evil smirk dancing on his lips as he raised his good hand back to strike.

Emma wasn't sure how much time had gone by. She honestly didn't know. Each blow from Killian's hand, or cut from his Hook, resonated throughout her body and seemed to keep going. She was fighting to keep her body conscious. But one more, good hit to the head and Emma knew she would give in.

"Come now, lass. You have to stay with me. We are having too much fun for you to fall asleep!" Hook said with a spiteful sneer on his face. He knelt down in front of her. Leaning forward, Hook began to softly slap her face. This sent searing pain throughout Emma's body due to the cuts and bruises that already adorned her face.

The gasp of pain that escaped her lips pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked at the man in front of her so close to her. He had beaten her. It broke her heart. Not the physical pain, but the pain she knew he would feel. Emma knew when she fixed him gave him his heart again, he would feel the pain and guilt of each blow. Emma knew he would hold himself responsible.

The man in front of her leaned forward and began to taunt her. But Emma didn't hear the words. She knew this wasn't him. This wasn't her Killian. Just as it had never really been Graham doing Regina's bidding. Just a puppet.

Wait, Graham. Emma's eyes grew wide. Graham. He had been able to fight the hold long enough to make his own decisions. He had been able to remember. All he had needed was a little bit of help. Emma looked up a Hook and smiled.

"Now lass what are you think-" Hook started. But almost as soon as he opened his mouth Emma lunged forward in her chair. Her mouth crushed onto Hooks. She ignored the pain that pressing her cracked bleeding lips onto his caused. The pain didn't matter. All that mattered was him. Suddenly, Hook was kissing Emma back. His lips rough and needing. A cry escaped his lips as he broke the kiss and fell back.

"Emma!" Hook gasped as he looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Emma what have I done?"

He looked up at Emma. His beautiful princess. Her lip was bleeding and her left eye was swollen almost completely shut. The entire right side of her cheek was a purplish green and had begun to swell. Her neck, her beautiful white neck, was marred shallow cuts and her arms where decorated in colorful bruises.

"Emma. I am so sorry." He said in a choked sob. How could he have done this. To her. She was his savior and he had broken her.

"Killian," Emma said softly but urgently. "It's not your fault. It wasn't you."

"I did this." Killian said. He was weak. That was why Cora had been able to control him to the point of doing this.

"Killian, no!" Emma shouted with a fire. "This was not you. Cora did this. And we don't have time for you to feel guilty. I don't know if this, clarity will last. I have only ever seen it once before an—I didn't get a chance to see if it was permanent. I need your help Killian, please."

Killian looked at her. She was so strong. The strongest woman he had ever met. But she needed him. He had to pull himself together he had to make this right.

"What—what do I do?" Hook asked as she pushed himself up on his knees.

"Killian I need you to break the chains. I can't use my magic on them so I need you to break them open." Emma explained.

Hook reached forward to unlock the chains when all of the sudden he lost his ability to breath. Gasping for hair he moved back away from the chains.

"Emma," he said between gasps. "I can't touch the chains" He inwardly cursed Cora. The bitch was clever. She must have put a repellent spell on the chains to protect them from being opened by anyone other than her. Damn it all. How was he supposed to save Emma and redeem himself to her, if he couldn't even unchain he?

"You have to Killian." Emma stressed her words. "If I can get out of these chains I can get your heart. I can save you."

Killian looked at Emma. His Emma. He had beat her. Called her the filthiest names he knew. Cut into her. She still wanted to save him. And he would save her. He would make this right.

Hook let out a cry. He knew he only had one shot. Raising his hooked hand her lunged at the chains with everything he had. The moment his hook made contact with the metal a flash of power flung Hook violently across the room. He felt his left arm crack as he crashed against the wall before falling crumpled onto the floor. Hooks entire body ached but he pushed himself up despite the pain and looked at Emma.

She still sat bound in the chair. All of the force he had applied had only scratched the paint covering the chains. The metal lock still held. All of that and all he had achieved was a scratch. Just a scratch? Hook was about to release a slew of curses that would have made the devil himself blush when he noticed a smile playing at Emma's lips.

"Killian you did it." She sighed.

"What?" Hook asked. He hadn't broken the chains "All I did was leave a measly scratch."

"Killian the chains where completely covered in squid ink. That's what stopped my magic from helping me get out of them. You gave me an opening."

Emma closed her eyes.

Hook watched in wonder as a bright white light emerged from that single scratch. The white light began to grow along the chains, eating away at the ink, enveloping the chains entirely. Hook had to cover his eyes with his hand because the glow began to burn them. He heard a loud pop and a burst of warm energy pulsed through his body. All of the sudden the light in the room faded.

Hook opened his eyes and looked to Emma who was seated unbound in the chair. The chains that had been keeping her down lay shattered around her on the floor.

Emma stood up slowly, moaning. A cry of pain escaped her lips and Hook rushed by her side.

His right arm went around her waist to support her. Emma looked up at him. Her battered face held a small smile.

"It's about bloody time." She whispered.


End file.
